


It's Lit

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is dumbest thing I've ever written guys, i wrote this at eight o clock and i don't if that makes it better or worst, this is an absolute shit post please don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spend some quality time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Lit

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS FULL WARNING: 
> 
> THIS IS DUMB AS HELL IF YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU
> 
> This is a shitpost dedicated to and starring my friend Claudia she's super cool 
> 
> I edited absolutely nothing and I wrote this absolutely as a joke have fun

So like one day yamaguchi the muhfuckin soggy french fry was headin gover to Tsukki’s house to give him **the succ** and Tsukishims opened the door in a dino onesie and was like hey homie G I have this good good nug of weed you wanna smoke abowl real quick. 

Yamasushi was like fuck yas bitch and so they went intisde and tsukishima was like yo were you gonna give me **the succ** or nah and yams was like the fuck brah I though you wanted to smoke and tsukishima was like **_the succ_** is the ultimate priorty yams what the shit yo. 

Why tf would I want to give you **_THE SUCC_** tsukki ur dick doesn’t take like a frenc fry. Tsukishima was like fuck you Yamasoggy and yamaguchi was like fuck you soggy dick. Tsuskishima cried because that burn was sick and he got fckn reckt. 

Then Claudia came downstairs and was like whats up gais I like tacos and rawr means I luv you in dinosUAR ZOMG I’M SO RANDOM!!!!!!!!!!!XD!!!!!!!!!! Tsukishima was like shit fam you wanna have a threeway we can give each other **_THE SUCC_** and it’ll be a fine time. Caludia was like btw guyz I’m changing my name to Ebony darkness dementia raven way. Y’all are abunch of preps so I’m going to put my middle finger up at you. 

Tsukishima was like rood bitch and yamagucci was like swag swag yolo bro and Claudia was like anyway I’m gonan og fuck bitches get money later hoes and tsumkishima and yamaguchi smoked a bowl and then plot twist tsukishima gave yamagychi **_THE SUCC_ ** instead of te other way so yeah the ned 

**Author's Note:**

> My first tsukiyama fic congratulate me


End file.
